


Closure

by Misshyen



Series: Jensen and Claire:  A Loser's Humorous Love Story [40]
Category: Jake Jensen - Fandom, The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Jensen, Engagement, F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Protective Jake Jensen, Protective Jensen, Shower Sex, The Losers - Freeform, Wedding Planning, blacksheep, loving couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misshyen/pseuds/Misshyen
Summary: Jake and Claire's wedding is coming up and preparations are coming along smoothly, up until Claire's family arrives and drama ensues causing confusion with Claire and a very protective Jake to stay strong as her support in a time of need.  But could Claire's family cause her to rethink her ideas of family and her feelings for Jake?
Relationships: Jake Jensen & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Jensen and Claire:  A Loser's Humorous Love Story [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/620515
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	Closure

Hannah threw open the front door to Jake and Claire’s condo and tossed her bag on the floor next to the nearby small table hopping excitedly around Jake like an eager puppy as he entered behind her.

“If I win this science fair then I get to go to the district fair. This rocket HAS to be good, Uncle Jake!”

He nodded, giving her an indulgent smile, “I think we’ll be able to make this baby fly. If not, we’ll get Pooch to help. He’s made lots of rockets and missile launcher—” He stopped himself suddenly and looked down at the girl as he hefted the boxes up onto his strong shoulder hoping she didn’t hear the last part.

Her eyes lit up, “He can make missiles?? Let’s make one of those instead!”

He shook his head, regretting his words knowing she’d be all over wanting bigger and better for her project, “Ohho no no no, let’s just keep it at little rockets for now.” He gave her braid a playful tug as she nodded, reluctantly agreeing. He handed her one of the supply bags and she sat on the sofa beginning to burrow through the bag pulling out equipment.

Putting the boxes down next to her, he walked to the stair and leaned over the railing, looking up at the bedroom area and bellowed for Claire.

“Sweetums, I’m back with the mad scientist!”

“Be right down, finishing putting away clothes! Hi Hannah!” Claire’s voice travelled down the stairs, perky and pleasant.

“Hi Claire! I got an A on my math test yesterday!” Hannah beamed as she called back.

“Good girl!” Claire hurried down the stairs and sat down next to the girl, leaning over to kiss the top of her head and give a hug, “You studied so hard, I’m so proud of you.”

“Thanks! I even got the extra credit right.”

Jake sat down on the other side of Hannah and looked at Claire for a second. Her gaze met his and they smiled mischievously before looking at Hannah. He cleared his throat hiding his chuckle. “Hey punk, before we do anything else, we need to talk to you about something. It’s kinda important.”

Hannah looked up from the instructions on the rocket box. “Ohhhh, is it about favorite Claire’s soap? I just like the smell of it, I won’t use any more.” She said with a guilty expression.

“No sweetie.” Claire, hid her smile while glancing over at Jake. “You’re welcome to my stuff in the bathroom anytime.”

Hannah’s expression grew solemn, the look of guilt even larger, “I didn’t mean to push that button on Uncle Jake’s laptop. It was making a beep sound and it kept waking me up so I tried to turn it off and then the whole thing just made a click and then turned off and back on.”

Jake whipped his head around almost giving himself an injury, looking over at his laptop with worry and then back at Hannah.

“Guinevere?? Kiddo…”

“I know, I’m sorry!” Am I in trouble?” She looked nervously at Jake and shrunk back into the sofa cushion. “You can take my allowance for a new one if you want.

“You’re not in trouble and nobody is going to take your money, but next time come get me if it’s bothering you.” He sighed, “Good thing you have my smarts in you or I’d be so screwed right now.”

“Okay.” Hannah looked relieved and relaxed in the seat.

Jake leaned forward, “We have to talk to you about me and Claire.” Hannah’s eyes widened immediately and she looked quickly from Jake to Claire in horror.

“Why? Is she leaving?” Hannah asked fearfully, grabbing Claire’s hand, holding it tight. “Are you going away?”

“Sweetie, it’s okay, just listen.” Claire looked at Jake for help.

“Uncle Jake didn’t mean it, whatever he did this time!”

“Well I meant this one.” He said, grinning at Claire. Hannah’s face turned red and she started to tear up at her Uncle’s words.

“Don’t go away again, please Claire!” She leaned against Claire starting to cry.

“Jake.” Claire said softly, patting Hannah’s back. “It’s not working. We have to just tell her straight out.” She looked down at the girl and smiled, “Hannah, I am honestly not going anywhere, I promise.”

“Really?” She sniffled and wiped her eyes.

“Yes. Look at my hand. See anything new?” She held out her left hand.

Hannah shook her head and sniffed again. Claire wiggled her fingers. “See anything now?” It sunk in to Hannah what they were trying to say and Claire grinned and then started to laugh as Hannah’s jaw dropped and her eyes widened.

“You’re getting married??”

They both nodded with bright smiled and she jumped up, wrapping her little arms around Claire.

“Really?? Can I help? My friend’s aunt just got married, she told me all about it. Can I see the ring again?” She was all questions and excitement again and Jake patted her back, before scooting in to wrap an arm around Claire.

“Wow, it’s so pretty!” Hannah breathed.

“Thank you. It was expensive too.” Jake joked, teasing the girls.

“Ha ha.” Claire replied dryly as shook her head at Jake and he giggled. Hannah held Claire’s hand up looking at the ring closer.

“It’s so sparkly and big!” Hannah said, “Can I wear it?”

“Be careful, but yes you can.” Claire took it off and Jake grabbed his chest.

“You took it off! Once a ring goes on you can _never_ take it off!” He gasped and feigned shock.

“Uncle Jake, you’re crazy.” Hannah said putting the ring on.

“Wow, you’re so lucky Claire.” She said quietly, looking at the diamond.

“I am.” She said looking up at Jake with a loving smile. He returned the look and stood up, ruffling Hannah’s hair.

“Okay kid. Let’s get back to planning your rocket. Give Claire back her leash…I mean ring.”

“Her what?” Hannah looked up confused.

“Alright now smart alec…” Claire said with an eye roll, giving him a look and then grinning.

“Aw, you know I love ya baby.” Jake laughed as he picked up the rocket supplies, “Come on kiddo, science calls.”

“Okay.” Hannah gave back the ring and looked at Claire. “Can I be the flower girl?” She asked hopefully.

“Well, I don’t really need a flower girl.” Claire shrugged rolling her eyes with a lopsided smile.

Hannah’s face fell and she looked heartbroken, “Oh, okay.”

“I don’t need one because I need a junior bridesmaid.”

“What’s that?” Hannah asked growing more curious.

“It’s a bridesmaid but younger. You’ll wear an older girl dress like the other bridesmaids, you get to hang out with us, do stuff to help me, and go to the salon to get ready.”

“Makeup?”

“Yup!”

“Can I get my nails done??”

“Of course.”

“Listening to you guys talk about grown up stuff?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Cool! What color is my dress?”

“Bright yellow!” Jake interrupted them, laughing at his joke.

“Ew.” Hannah made a face and Claire laughed.

“ _Not_ yellow.” She rolled her eyes, “Seriously, go work on the rocket.”

“Fine. I was just trying to hang with my girls.” He got up and strutted to the door singing obnoxiously, “They just wanna, they just wannaaaaaa. Girls, they wanna have fun!” His falsetto was too high and forced and as a result he started to cough. Claire made a face, snorting a laugh as he cleared his throat embarrassed. “Hannah, you coming?”

“Nah, I want to talk about wedding stuff with Claire.”

“Oh I see how it is. I’ve been dumped for frou frou girl stuff.”

“I’ll do the rocket with you later, I want to talk about my dress.” Hannah said firmly.

“You heard her, honey. We’re talking dresses. You gots to go.” Claire looked up at him as she reached for a bridal magazine.

“Fine, I’ll to go get the pizza then. I can see I’m not needed right now.”

“Go!” Hannah yelped.

“I know when I’m not wanted.”

“Don’t forget the pasta.” Claire reminded ignoring him.

“Fine, pasta and pizza. But you know what? Maybe I wanted to talk about my tux, ever think of that, ladies? It’s my day too.” He feigned a pout.

“Go get dinner!” Claire made a face at him.

Hannah laughed, “And soda, it’s Friday remember?”

“Jeeze, okay. See you delicate flowers later.” He shut the door behind him as he pretended to cry.

“You sure you want to marry him?” Hannah asked Claire let out a belly laugh.

* * *

Later, Hannah was full of questions all through dinner. Jake nudged Claire’s ankle under the table with his foot to get her attention and made a chatty gesture with his hand, teasing the girl. Claire gave him a small smile and shook her head. She seemed to be in her own thoughts and Jake frowned slightly studying her face.

“Is PJ going to be a ring bearer?” Hannah asked with a mouth full of pizza.

“If Pooch and Jolene say yes.” Jake replied passing her a bowl of salad.

“Can I help him walk with the rings?”

Claire nodded as she looked out the window.

Jake was becoming annoyed at the nonstop onslaught of questions but knew Hannah was just excited and he kept his cool. “Maybe. We have a long time to plan, don’t become a wedding planner yet, kid.” Jake chided gently. He looked over at Claire and noticed she was poking her pasta around her plate distractedly. He watched her for a few minutes and knew something was definitely wrong. When he arrived home with the food her mood had turned a 180 from how he left them and she barely said much. He knew how to make her smile so he laid on the charm.

“So I’ve decided I don’t want a huge yellow Hummer; I want us to peddle away on those old timey bicycles with the huge front wheel.”

Hannah snorted her drink and laughed. Claire didn’t respond.

“Sound good.” She said finally, looking down at her plate.

“Claire.” Jake leaned over and touched her arm, his thumb stroking soothingly.

“Huh?” She looked over confused.

“You okay?”

“Yeah.” She sighed and sat up. “Yeah, I just heard something crappy after you left.”

“Oh no, wanna hear something not crappy that will make you smile?”

“Sure.”

“You da bomb, baby.”

Claire smiled. “Thanks homie.”

“You guys.” Hannah said making a fake gagging face and laughing as Jake tossed his half-finished pizza crust at her playfully.

* * *

At bedtime, Claire yawned in exhaustion and scrubbed her hair in the steamy shower wearily. She heard Jake laugh in the bedroom about something and smiled to herself. Most likely he was still looking at the Mad magazine he claimed he bought for Hannah while he was out getting pizza. The magazine still hadn’t made it to the girl.

The hot water and scented soap calmed her some and she relaxed under the stream, letting her earlier mood begin to wash away. She heard the door open and close quietly, then the sound of a belt buckle being undone and clothes falling to the floor.

“Hannah asleep?” She asked, rinsing her hair.

“Arr.”

“Uh oh.” She said with a gentle giggle. She felt like Pavlov’s dog. It was to the point that if Jake used pirate terms or donned his pirate hat, she was instantly aroused and wanting to climb all over him.

“Uh oh is right, lass. Prepare to be boarded.”

Claire saw a shadow outside of the shower curtain and looked up to see a little skull and crossbones flag waving above the shower rod.

“Oh no. What am I going to do? I’m helpless, naked, and wet in the shower.” She played along, rinsing quickly before squeezing water from her hair.

The curtain opened a bit and Jake peeked in.

“Well hello there my little mermaid.” He stepped in and tossed his hat on to the bathroom floor.

“I thought I was a tavern wench.” She asked, moving over for him.

“In the shower, you’re my little mermaid.”

“I see. I don’t have a shell bra though.”

“You don’t need one, my scurvy hands can do the job.”

“You and the pirate talk.” She said as he reached for her breasts, kneading them affectionately as he leaned down to kiss her.

“You love it.” He said with a smile.

“Aye, Captain.” She gave a disappointed sigh as he turned them so he could stand under the water. She watched him put his head back and enjoy the shower stream for a moment, adams apple bobbing along thick neck muscles as he let out a soft moan of comfort. The water ran down his, emphasizing hard muscle and curves as he brought his arms up to wet his hair.

“Letting my chest hair grow back in I see.” She ran her fingers along the new growth of hair on his chest and felt the rumble in his chest of his low chuckle.

“When you say it that way, it makes my penis go soft.” He said with a tease, opening his eyes, blinking water off of his long lashes

“You know what I mean.” Claire laughed, running her hand down to his belly scratching lightly. “From the looks of it, you look like you’ll be okay.”

“I don’t need wires anymore, we have new comm. gear and for some reason you love me fuzzy. Plus it’s itchy to shave.”

She nodded, massaging her hands along him, her fingers traveling over lightly defined ab muscles. He let out a content sigh and groaned louder under the hot water, relaxing further.

“How much more training have you been doing lately?” She asked in amazement, running her fingers along the well-toned V of his hips.

“Down girl!” He gave her a devilish smirk.

“I’m just asking. You look good.”

“I’ve cut out junk foods thanks to my fiancée who doesn’t let me enjoy my usual snacks.

She smiled seductively at him and put her arms around his neck, kissing his chest.

“That’s not true. I still let you have your favorite snack.”

He gasped and pretended to clutch invisible pearls along his neck “Miss Sullivan! I am a gentleman.”

“Please, you are never a gentleman with me.”

“Oh no? I recall asking permission before I did that thing you like. That was pretty gentlemanly of me.”

Claire stepped back and looked down his body.

“Maybe I don’t want you to ask.” She purred, reaching down for his growing erection.

“No? What should I do then?” He looked down at her with an amused grin.

“Well Pirate Jake just takes, remember?” She held the base of him, running her hand slowly back and forth, savoring the veins and the enticing smooth-yet-hard sensation along her palm.

Jake’s breath hitched as he looked down, watching her hand on him. “That he does.” He pushed his hips toward her as her hands explored along him and back up his belly.

She watched his cock bob between them, almost up against his belly.

“You are one eager pirate.”

“You are one fuckin’ hot mermaid.” Jake said gruffly as he pulled her to him.

His arms snaked around her back and his lips were on hers, forcing her against the wall of the shower. He lowered one hand and pulled her thigh up, so her pelvis was closer against his.

“Why are you so hot when you’re wet?” He growled in her ear as he bit and kissed along her neck and down her shoulder.

“Hmm.” She breathed as he bent his head lower, his hand holding one of her breasts as he traced her pert nipple with his tongue. Circling it slowly before pulling it into his lips applying suction. She gasped and held his head to her, leaning her head back, enjoying his attention to her sensitive flesh.

Jake stood up again, his hand moving to her ass, both hands holding her tight against him. Claire was grinding hard against him along his upper thigh, she pulled his face to hers and kissed him again with a needy groan.

“You’re not very bossy tonight.” She murmured in disappointment.

“Think so? He let go of her breast and grabbed her wrist, pressing it up next to her against the shower tile, holding it tight. He put his forehead along hers as his muscular chest held her still between him and the wall.

“Better?”

She nodded, “Yes.”

He felt her slippery wetness building on his thigh as she ground herself against him in a tight motion, making small mewling noises of frustration. He was ready to lift her up and slide into her there and then but he wanted to hear the words from her.

She slid her free hand down to his ass and gave it a hard squeeze, holding him close.

“Use me.” She said, looking up at him, giving him the big brown wanton eyed look that always set him off.

Jake bit his lip and closed his eyes for a second, his cock jerking hard at her impatient voice.

“Didn’t hear you.” He said, swallowing hard as he thrust against her pelvis harder.

“I think you did, Captain.” He pulled back and looked at her as she smiled up at him, reaching down between them, her fingers seeking out her wet folds. Jake moved her hand away and his fingers slid quickly along her slit, moving along it a few times before trailing up to her ready clit.

He watched her face as she closed her eyes and let out a light moan, leaning in to kiss him. He backed his head away and smirked at her.

“You wanted the pirate. He’s not playing around.” He growled, pushing two fingers into her fast and deep, feeling her clench around them as he began to thrust firmly.

She let out a soft cry and rested her head on the tile as he held her still, not letting her move against him as he pushed into her, his thumb circling her clit slowly.

She bit her lips together, holding back a moan, her body shaking against him as he worked her with nimble fingers. He teased her slowly and then knelt down, backing up a little to lift her leg onto the edge of tub against the wall. Watching her face, he dipped his tongue along her folds eagerly, taking long slow laps as she pushed against him, moving her hands to his hair giving a groan of approval.

After a few minutes, he noticed Claire seemed to start acting off. She seemed barely into his attentions and ran her hands through his hair slowly, as if unfocused. As a test, he ran the tip of his tongue along her inner thigh on a ticklish spot and didn’t get his usual reaction to it. He looked up and saw her leaning back, a distracted look on her face.

“What’s up?” He asked gently, standing up and looking at her, his brows knitting with concern

“Nothing, why?” Her eyes met his, questioning him, “Why’d you stop?”

“Well I was having a midnight snack and it’s not as fun when you’re not feeling it.” He gave her a lopsided smile and leaned back on his heels holding her hips.

“I’m fine.”

“If you were fine you’d be riding my face, pulling my hair out right now. What’s wrong? You were upset earlier tonight too.”

“I’m ok, just a little tired. It felt good, keep going.”

He nodded and started to resume his actions, watching her face and studying her reactions. She seemed to be forcing the moment and he lost his arousal. Something was definitely not right.

“I’m getting worried now. What happened earlier.”

“Jake its nothing, keep going.” She stared down at him, “I don’t want to get into it.”

He shook his head and stood up shutting off the water. He reached out of the tub and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around Claire’s shoulders, rubbing them briskly. “Talk to me. Please.” His brows furrowed with deeper concern. “Something’s eating you.”

She looked down as she leaned her forehead onto his chest with a ragged sigh. “It’s crappy.”

“You said that before. I’m here to listen. Shoot.”

She was quiet for a few minutes and Jake waited patiently. She took some deep breaths and he held her tighter in support. She finally spoke, “I got some save the date replies today.”

He rubbed her back, “Oh good, that was fast. One of the first responses too right?”

“It was a no.” She turned her head to the side and felt her throat tighten as she tried to speak. Hearing his heart beating under her ear didn’t comfort her at the moment.

Jake’s brisk arm rubbing turned softer as he stroked her back, resting his chin on her head. “Well we figured some may not be able to make it, especially some of the guys at work right now.”

“No. Not like that.” She sniffled, tucking in closer.

“Who doesn’t want to go?” He asked softly, helping her get it out.

“My parents…” She said, her voice wavering, “and my sister!” She sobbed sob, holding on to him as if her life depended on it.

“What?? Are you fucking serious??”

Claire nodded as she cried harder.

Jake angrily swatted the shower curtain open and picked her up, stepping out of the tub and carrying her out of the bathroom to the bed, letting her cry on his shoulder.

“It’s okay, I’m here, just let it out.”

He set her down gently and slid up the bed next to her, keeping both arms around her she cried against him. He stroked and kissed her hair a few times, staying silent as she finally relaxed a little, sniffling and shuddering from the hard sobs.

He was beyond livid. He knew she had mentioned how her parents weren’t the best people in the world, but this was over the top. It killed him to see Claire heartbroken and shattered by the hands of her own family. Someone somewhere had some explaining to do.


End file.
